User talk:Piglet98/Archive2
Archive: 1 ---- Archive I have done it for you~ ^_^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 05:24, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Hey~ hi piglet, how r u?? I missed u a lot. Hope to cya soon. =) XshuuX BlackAsh Maou on Ono 12:58, March 3, 2013 (UTC) YO hey piglet98 how ya going! Apple-Pie11090 (talk) 02:11, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Hey piglet i hope u like my signature Kariyamasaki12 Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 04:46, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Ultimate Song wiki Chat Plz can u go to The Ultimate Song Chat now me and Fran need ur help on the song! Diablomax (talk) 16:39, April 6, 2013 (UTC) ^^" hey pigley, i just noticed ur message on shuu's page X3 im not going to leave i just disabled it ^^" (i think u knew that) any way thx for asking :3 Fran~Chan 14:46, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Re Plz read this Thanks Pigley senpai i will check it out and ill give u my answer http://images.wikia.com/do-what-ever-the-hell-you-want/images/4/4c/Ertghjk.png' Kariyamasaki12~' Koutei Penguin No3~ Omega Attack~ Ice Ground 04:29, May 16, 2013 (UTC) It was Awesome Pigley Senpai i love it u do great samples ^^ Ichinokun Thief Eye ' ' ' ' 05:26, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Chat Same here, mine's all buggy. I can't get on q.q ❀~ ShadowProve13 Dark Phoenix Angel Ball ~❀ 12:46, May 22, 2013 (UTC)ShadowProve13 Chat Works Again Hey Piglet~ The chat is working again~ ' Tsuchiya-Kun Chaos Meteor ' 13:36, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Re: Hey That's okay~ And good luck with soccer~ :3 ❀~ ShadowProve13 Dark Phoenix Angel Ball ~❀ 04:23, May 23, 2013 (UTC)ShadowProve13 Chat Has the chat froze for you too? ❀~ ShadowProve13 Dark Phoenix Angel Ball ~❀ 08:52, May 23, 2013 (UTC)ShadowProve13 Re: Chat Never mind, it'z working again :) ❀~ ShadowProve13 Dark Phoenix Angel Ball ~❀ 08:56, May 23, 2013 (UTC)ShadowProve13 Re: Chat Me either....damn bug q.q Just wait a couple of minutes like last time. ❀~ ShadowProve13 Dark Phoenix Angel Ball ~❀ 09:58, May 23, 2013 (UTC)ShadowProve13 Chat Wait! I just got back on~ You try :) ❀~ ShadowProve13 Dark Phoenix Angel Ball ~❀ 09:59, May 23, 2013 (UTC)ShadowProve13 Piglet, come back. The chat is fine now q.q ❀~ ShadowProve13 Dark Phoenix Angel Ball ~❀ 10:05, May 23, 2013 (UTC)ShadowProve13 Chat Have you refreshed? If so....maybe close the tab then try again. ❀~ ShadowProve13 Dark Phoenix Angel Ball ~❀ 10:23, May 23, 2013 (UTC)ShadowProve13 Chat again Has it bugged for you too? q.q ❀~ ShadowProve13 Dark Phoenix Angel Ball ~❀ 11:40, May 23, 2013 (UTC)ShadowProve13 Damn, well let's just wait 2 or so minutes and it'll go back to normal hopefully ❀~ ShadowProve13 Dark Phoenix Angel Ball ~❀ 11:43, May 23, 2013 (UTC)ShadowProve13 Any minute now........_ _|| ❀~ ShadowProve13 Dark Phoenix Angel Ball ~❀ 11:47, May 23, 2013 (UTC)ShadowProve13 It'z back!! :) ❀~ ShadowProve13 Dark Phoenix Angel Ball ~❀ 11:50, May 23, 2013 (UTC)ShadowProve13 Maybe, idk....the chat has gone back to normal but it'z taking me forever to get on....i'll rf ❀~ ShadowProve13 Dark Phoenix Angel Ball ~❀ 11:52, May 23, 2013 (UTC)ShadowProve13 Me either.....but it said tht everyone apart from tht BailongZero guy has left the chat q.q ❀~ ShadowProve13 Dark Phoenix Angel Ball ~❀ 11:53, May 23, 2013 (UTC)ShadowProve13 Wait! Im back on~ Can you get on? :D ❀~ ShadowProve13 Dark Phoenix Angel Ball ~❀ 11:57, May 23, 2013 (UTC)ShadowProve13 Bugged I think's bugged again q.q ❀~ ShadowProve13 Dark Phoenix Angel Ball ~❀ 12:18, May 23, 2013 (UTC)ShadowProve13 I hope it'll be fixed soon ❀~ ShadowProve13 Dark Phoenix Angel Ball ~❀ 12:22, May 23, 2013 (UTC)ShadowProve13 lol true xD ❀~ ShadowProve13 Dark Phoenix Angel Ball ~❀ 12:24, May 23, 2013 (UTC)ShadowProve13 wow I've messaged you a lot on the talk page xD ❀~ ShadowProve13 Dark Phoenix Angel Ball ~❀ 12:29, May 23, 2013 (UTC)ShadowProve13 Wait!!! Im back on again! :'D ❀~ ShadowProve13 Dark Phoenix Angel Ball ~❀ 12:29, May 23, 2013 (UTC)ShadowProve13 Uggh my chat is bugged again. But anyway I need to go to bed, night talk to you tomorrow. ❀~ ShadowProve13 Dark Phoenix Angel Ball ~❀ 13:36, May 23, 2013 (UTC)ShadowProve13 I got glitched to senpai i wished it stop and besides i wish endou told kazemaru about it was burm and gazel who did it http://images.wikia.com/do-what-ever-the-hell-you-want/images/4/4c/Ertghjk.png' Kariyamasaki12~' Koutei Penguin No3~ Omega Attack~ Ice Ground 13:39, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Why didn't you say?! ;-; Why didn't you say you went on your mobile?! :'( now I missed hours of rp... I thought you had to leave leave... like in gone... You were still in both my chats... but that keeps happening even if you really left them.. so I thought you were gone until I just saw you left the chat... so I scrolled back up and say you left two hours after you told me you had to go to bed... ;-; so I turned sad.... x.. Liz.. :c Sorry Hey sorry, I have to go; I gotta get ready for my friend's b-day party. I might be on tonight maybe. ❀~ ShadowProve13 Dark Phoenix Angel Ball ~❀ 05:02, June 2, 2013 (UTC)ShadowProve13 Re: Hi Hey Piglet, sorry that I wasn't on before my internet was being a baka for a few hours. Anyway, see you when you come back on~ ❀~ Shadow chan ~❀ The Mist Re: Chat Hey, None of my messages will appear on the chat, if they do it's like three minutes after I sent them q.q ❀~ Shadow chan ~❀ The Mist Re: Hey Ah I see~ Well good luck with your match, hope you win~ :3 ❀~ Shadow chan ~❀ The Mist Re: Sorry Hey Pigley~ :3 It's okay, I just got on myself - had some stuf to do, but cya when you come back~ :3 ❀~ Shadow chan ~❀ The Mist